Klikk-Teb
Physical Description Personality Characteristics Combat/Health *Critical Injuries **(none) *Past Critical Injuries **(none) Skills |astrogationnotes = Klikk's curiosity caused him to learn by watching his previous pilots. |athleticsrank = 1 |athleticsdice = |athleticsnotes = What... like running? |charmrank = |charmdice = |charmnotes = Surely the natural charm of a 3 foot tall bat is enough? |coercionrank = |coerciondice = |coercionnotes = You know you wanna help Klikk! |computersrank = 2 |computersdice = |computersnotes = You need something sliced? I can slice for ya! |coolrank = |cooldice = |coolnotes = Klikk has black goggles. How could he get more cool? |coordinationrank =1 |coordinationdice = |coordinationnotes = When working on ships, sometimes you need to be in tight places, or small ledges. |deceptionrank = |deceptiondice = |deceptionnotes = Klikk has no need of lies. |disciplinerank = |disciplinedice = |disciplinenotes = What does this mean? |leadershiprank = |leadershipdice = |leadershipnotes = Robots obey Klikk. That's enough. |mechanicsrank = 3 |mechanicsdice = |mechanicsnotes = You need it fixed? You got it fixed. |medicinerank = |medicinedice = |medicinenotes = Bodies are basically the same things as ships, just with more fluids. |negotiationrank = |negotiationdice = |negotiationnotes = Come on! |perceptionrank = 1 |perceptiondice = |perceptionnotes = His big ears are good for something, right? |pilotplanetrank = |pilotplanetdice = |pilotplanetnotes = Give me the controls. It'll be fine. |pilotspacerank = |pilotspacedice = |pilotspacenotes = Totally fine. |resiliencerank = |resiliencedice = |resiliencenotes = He... probably can't take it. |skulduggeryrank = |skulduggerydice = |skulduggerynotes = Who needs such silly things? |stealthrank = 1 |stealthdice = |stealthnotes = Better than that blue dude. |streetwiserank = 1 |streetwisedice = |streetwisenotes = Surely he can find what you need. |survivalrank = |survivaldice = |survivalnotes = Unless it's in the wilderness. |vigilancerank = |vigilancedice = |vigilancenotes = Yeah.... no. |brawlrank = |brawldice = |brawlnotes = People still punch? |gunneryrank = |gunnerydice = |gunnerynotes = Yeah, this is just fine. |meleerank = |meleedice = |meleenotes = It's like you people aren't even aware of blasters. |rangedlightrank = 1 |rangedlightdice = |rangedlightnotes = Awww yeah, Klikk can hand out some damage. |rangedheavyrank = |rangedheavydice = |rangedheavynotes = Too heavy! |coreworldsrank = |coreworldsdice = |coreworldsnotes = |educationrank = |educationdice = |educationnotes = |lorerank = |loredice = |lorenotes = |outerrimrank = 1 |outerrimdice = |outerrimnotes = |underworldrank = 1 |underworlddice = |underworldnotes = |xenologyrank = |xenologydice = |xenologynotes = }} *Languages Known **Basic Talents Tinkerer - 2 (1 additional hard point to rank items) Utinni! - 1 (remove 1 black dice from scavenge per rank) Speaks Binary - 1 (1 boost die per rank to any droid being directed) Grit - 1 (+1 strain threshold per rank) Side Step - 1 (Upgrade all incoming ranged attacks by 1/strain, max ranks in side step) Equipment Comlink (handheld), Utility belt, Tool kit, "The Wheel commemorative" sabacc deck, 5 chance cubes, 1,830 credits, Backpack, heavy blaster pistol, Thermal Cloak, Training lightsaber, 500 credit hologram projector part, disassembled anti-grav device, lightsaber crystal Weapons Heavy Blaster Pistol (Range: Medium, Damage 7, Crit 3, HP 3/3) Disruptor Pistol (w/ superior attachment & filed front sight) (Range: short, Damage 11, Crit 2, automatically generates 1 advantage, quick draw talent, difficulty to conceal weapon decreased by 1, HP 0/2) 2 Training Lightsaber Skill: Lightsaber; Damage 5; Crit 4; 2 Encum; Price 1000; Rarity 10; (Stun Damage, Defensive 1, Disorient 2, Pierce 5) 2 frag grenade 1 stun grenade Armor Laminate armor (soak 2, HP 3/3) Misc. Personal Equipment Vehicles 1. Speederbike "Batbike" Experience Spent: 5-astrogation 5-athletics 10-computers 15-mechanics 15-ranged (light) 5-speaks binary 5-tinkerer 10-grit 15-side step EXP earned/spent 140/90 Category:Edge of the Empire RPG